food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Story/Calling Oneself God
|- | |........................ |- | |Master Attendant, is...she...all right? |- | |She's completely lost it. It must be the heat. Rice, go get her some water. |- | |Okay ~ |- | |I'm not kidding. |- | |You expect me to believe you? We only just met...The more I look at you, the more skeptical I am. |- | |Hmm...you look like a quiet girl. You should read more and just believe in science. |- | |Fine, believe what you want...But, I must tell you something about Palata. An unprecedented evil will soon be awakened in Palata, and your party is our only hope. |- | |HA! Can you believe this person? First, you're a god and now you're telling us an unprecedented evil is on the move? Pfffttttt, please stop! |- | |If only this problem could be resolved... |- | |''Nickname'', maybe she really needs our help. Let's give her a chance. |- | |We're short on time and we have a lot to do here in Palata. Also, even if we could help, we don't know what dangers await...we don't even know what this unprecedented danger is. |- | |Something important? Do you mean Westminster? |- | |Yes. How did you know? |- | |Like I said, I see all and I know all. You're looking for him, right? If you help Palata, then I will lead you to him. |- | |You sure know how to drive a bargain. Are you sure you're not a black-market merchant? Very well...we'll help you. |- | |The people of Palata will thank you for your help. |- | |Alright, what do we need to do? |- | |First, prepare food and send it to the northern wilderness settlements. |- | |The way of resolving a 400 year disaster was a food delivery!?! |- | |This is just the start. We have to do this for the time being. |- | |...and then? |- | |Since you've agreed to help, go now and complete the first task! |- | |I'll leave this to Master Attendant and Ichi. Mithra, come with me to talk to the port manager. We may be able to get some useful information. |- | colspan="2" class="imgfit" | |- | colspan="2" class="secondaryheader" |21st Day of Clear Skies - Wilderness Settlements |- | |Oh, at last we have something to eat! God has been slower and slower at bestowing food upon us. |- | |But, we're not hungry anymore, that's really great! |- | |Please, get in a line, no need to shove. |- | |This group of people relies solely on that god' to eat. Aren't they worried about starving to death if they continue like this? |- | |Don't you understand? We need only pray, and god will bestow upon us. How could we starve? |- | |It's not that. So, your ''god' just needs to shoulder the responsibility of feeding you three meals a day, day in and day out, and then what? What does she get from you? |- | |It's only natural that god should fill our bellies, otherwise what kind of god would they be? Anyway, what does this have to do with you? |- | |What? Look into my eyes and say that again! |- | |Rice, Ichi, let's go out first. |- | |I am not leaving here until we get this settled! |- | colspan="2" align="center" style="padding:1em" |Master Attendant gets Rice to convince Ichi to leave. They head out towards the Northern Wilderness Settlements. |- | |These people are really hard to talk to, right? |- | |Mr. Ichi, take a deep breath first... |- | |We are on their turf, we have to be careful about what we say. Perhaps it'll be better if we speak to ''God about this when we return. |- ! colspan="2" | ← Prev • Next → |} Category:Main Storyline